The Bob Belcher Show (5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 6)
Season 6 is the sixth season of ''The Bob Belcher Show'' planned to be made by 5537 Cartoon Animation Productions. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Sharteneer - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Lady Neaforce - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) * Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Shanti Fryguy - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * Jenny Olword - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Alesha Purdy - Luanne Platter Hill (King of The Hill) * Pamela Samson - Anna (Frozen) * Rosse Samson - Elsa (Frozen) * Robert Harley - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) * Jessie Harley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) * Timmy Empire-Johnson - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Episodes # Instages Enough/Main Lines Stubborn (March 3, 1990) # A Day Without Loyal Heart Dog/The Tales of Atlantico (March 10, 1990) # Frustration Fields/Foney Fables (March 17, 1990) # Puzzle & Dragons (March 24, 1990) # Midnight Horrors/Trip to The Cloud (March 31, 1990) # High Frolics/The Penelope Pussycat Unplugged (April 7, 1990) # Rosariki's Sweetest Doom/Disgusting in the Deep (April 14, 1990) # Replaceable in The Bet/The Menace On The Jewel (April 21, 1990) # The Totally Funny It's Doom/Treat Heart Pig's Internet Chaos (April 28, 1990) # City Slicker/Manhattan of The Deep (May 5, 1990) # Fool Me/The Cardcaptor Rosariki (May 12, 1990) # Mountain of Madness/Fryguyland's Surprise Day (May 19, 1990) # Reality Bites/Love Rhymes (May 26, 1990) # The Saved it's Doom/Littlest Biggest Fun (June 2, 1990) # The Last Standing/Moving Them With You (June 9, 1990) # Same The Detective Without You/The Great Red Mushroom Exposure (June 16, 1990) # Pray Everything/Special Penelope Pussycat (June 23, 1990) # Something About Us The Know What Looking Doom/The Show Accident Right (June 30, 1990) # Magical History For You/Today It's My Life (July 7, 1990) # Fryguyland Sweetest Like You/House Busters (July 14, 1990) # The Life Wish/Let's Stronger Of This (July 21, 1990) # Smartest Way/Fryguys Chronicles (July 28, 1990) # Spending With Tour Enemies/Bones After Locked You (August 4, 1990) # Loyality Embarrassed/The Girl Who Spending My Time (August 11, 1990) # The Loud Tower/Then Hours When Your Competition (August 18, 1990) # Penelope Pussycat and Treat Heart Pig The Princesses/Sally Cat's Cleaning Hero (August 25, 1990) # Midnight Tomboys Doom/All in Fryguys Opposited (September 1, 1990) # Megazord Adventures/The Lost Empire (September 8, 1990) # Take My Breathing Life/The Last Founding by Beastly (September 15, 1990) # Who's Bad Thaddius Vent/Enemies Supposed (September 22, 1990) # Saturday Of The Meeting Me Tonight/Fryguys Ultimate Challenge (September 29, 1990) # Thaddius Vent's Powerful International Life/Black Williams (October 6, 1990) # Nothing About Then Fryguys/The Long Hunters (October 13, 1990) # Grumpy Bear's Love Falls Then/The Unmasked Without You (October 20, 1990) # The Vacation of Smartest Ways/Agent Time (October 27, 1990) # An Amazing Time Machine For Everyone/For The Smarts Everywhere You (November 3, 1990) Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Lina Volt Penelope Pussycat.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Rude Rullops Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Jenny Olword Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter Hill as Alesha Purdy Anna Render.png|Anna as Pamela Samson Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Rosse Samson Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Robert Harley Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Jessie Harley Pacha 1.jpg|Pacha as Timmy Empire-Johnson Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions's Seasons Category:5537 Cartoon Animation Productions's Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6